


The Gay Bar

by sepulchrecas



Series: Master Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Bottom Sam, Dom Dean, Gay Bar, M/M, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Public Sex, Sub Sam, Top Dean, Watersports, Wetting, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepulchrecas/pseuds/sepulchrecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their stay in California, Dean and Sam have been to many a bar. There’s been the occasional gay bar stay here and there, but nothing too extreme, mostly the nicer ones near their house.<br/>But this . . . this is better than Dean could have imagined for his pet. San Francisco is two hours away from their house and is far enough away that no one here will recognize them, and thank <em>god</em> for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gay Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. If watersports/urolagnia isn't your thing, then this work probably isn't either. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

During their stay in California, Dean and Sam have been to many a bar. There’s been the occasional gay bar stay here and there, but nothing too extreme, mostly the nicer ones near their house.

But this . . . this is better than Dean could have imagined for his pet. San Francisco is two hours away from their house and is far enough away that no one here will recognize them.

The front of the bar is mainly people drinking, a few men kissing. Most of them are clad in leather with beards and curly hair.

But a few younger men are towards the back of the bar with their heads thrown back in ecstasy while someone sucks them off through their pants.

None of what’s in the front interests him besides the drinks, however, Sam is already full from the hold he did earlier, and the two hour car ride with no break, and so is he, so they make their way through the crowd of people to the back where the bathroom is.

Two signs hang over the only door there. One says ‘no estrogen allowed’ and the other says ‘clothes optional beyond this point’, so Dean figures they’ve found the right place.

Inside the air is fucking heavy with sex and the smell of urine.

He almost gags it’s so thick in the air, but it’s cut off by Sam’s whine, an obvious leak on the front of his pants. He pulls his pet towards the middle of the bathroom, away from the boys fucking against the bar walls and to where the urinals should be. There is a toilet tucked in the back, but most of the men who are unzipping their pants are pissing into their sub’s mouths, or some random kid who’s whining and begging for it, jerking off frantically over and over.

“Hey, Sam,” Dean growls low in his ear, and Sam holds his legs tighter together. “I think I’d like for you to get on your knees now.”

“But, Master, I have to --”

“Piss, yeah, I know, but I have to go, too. You’ll be goin’ somewhere else, not like this, so drink up and I’ll think about lettin’ you go. Don’t spill a drop on your pretty little outfit, though, pet.”

Sam drops hesitantly to his knees, eyes darting around at the men staring at them, but he opens his mouth eventually. A few whistles are heard from behind Dean, and he bares his teeth to whoever dares watch them that closely.

He pulls out his soft cock and aims the head at Sam’s open mouth.

“You ready, pet?” When Sam nods his head he relaxes his muscles. It starts out as a dribble, but then he shakes his dick and then it’s a heavy stream that doesn’t seem to end. Sam drinks it all down obediently, and Dean watches wet, slick heat disappear down his pet’s throat, Sam’s adam's apple bobbing each time he swallows.

Dean aims at his collar, just a little, and then he’s flooding Sam’s mouth again until he’s drained all of it from his bladder.

“You can go, Sammy, wanna see you piss yourself in front of all these men.”

“Can’t,” Sam pants, but he shuffles on his knees to catch the last of Dean’s piss in his mouth before swallowing. “M’too hard.”

“Again, pet? Guess we’ll just have to leave, huh? Maybe buy us a couple drinks and then head home.”

“Wha -- Dean, please, I have to go.”

A few people murmur things behind Dean as he pulls a wriggling Sam to his feet.

“How bad?” Dean asks quietly, and he pushes on Sam’s lower stomach. His pet groans.

“T-ten, Master.”

“You leakin’ that bad? Do I need to put you back in diapers again, Sammy?” Sam leans his head back, and some spurts from between the gaps in his fingertips. “Come on, clean up as best you can at the sink, we’re goin’ to go drink some, that’s why we came, right?”

“R-right.”

“I’ll wait here for you, pet, go wash up like a good boy.”

Dean turns for just a minute, and when he turns back, some guy is pushing Sam against the sink counter, rubbing his cock through his pants and pulling at his collar.

Dean storms over there.

“Are you an owned bitch? All the good ones are,” the guy asks, and Dean shoves him away from Sam.

“He’s mine, back the fuck off.”

“He’s leakin’ all over the place, at least let him piss,” the guy says, and motions to Sam who’s squirming and making whining sounds while twisting his legs together. Dean licks his lips and looks him up and down, but shakes his head to clear it.

“Go find someone else, we’re not interested.”

“Really? Is it that _you’re_ not interested? Because your little pet over there is looking pretty interested to me.”

Dean glares at him, and turns to Sam.

“Sammy, you okay? Do you want to get out of here?”

“Let’s go get drinks, I don’t want to be in here anymore.”

Dean grabs Sam and guards him from the horny guys watching them go, and the rest of the bar smells much better when they step into the open space. Dean hides them in a back corner, away from people, all by themselves in a little booth across from each other.

Dean immediately brings his foot up to press into Sam’s bladder, and he gasps, his eyes closing.

“Dean, I can’t hold it.”

“We can go a few rounds, okay? I ordered some shots and opened a tab. If you have to go I have a diaper in the car, or we can slip out if you wet, alright? Don’t worry about it.”

“Master, please,” Sam begs, and shoves his hands between his thighs.

“Please, what? Let you piss? I just said you could, relax, baby.”

Sam inhales sharply through his nose, and he reaches out for Dean. They’ve both learned what they need when Sam does this, when he’s so vulnerable that if someone looked at him wrong he’d drop. Touch is something Sam needs desperately when he wets or uses his diaper, and Dean holds his hands in his own and rubs back and forth with his thumb until Sam relaxes with a groan, his eyes rolling back.

“Feel like I haven’t pissed in weeks,” he groans, and he grips Dean’s hand so tight he knows there are going to be bruises.

When Dean moves his feet, his boots splash in piss, and he sighs.

“There go my only pair of shoes.”

“Sorry,” Sam breathes, but he doesn’t look it. He looks blissed out as he full on wets himself, and the trickling sound becomes louder the more he goes, drips falling to add to the puddle surrounding Sam’s feet.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Dean chucks a few twenties at the bartender to cover their small bill, and then he’s pulling Sam out the door before someone can look twice.

Dean pulls him into a dark alley not a block away from the parking lot his car is sitting in, and he shoves Sam against the wall, palming his cock through his sodden jeans.

“Didn’t think you’d be able to hold on as long as you did, but you’re always full of surprises. I guess it’s time for me to surprise you.”

“Master, wha --”

“Gonna fuck you right here, but you better stay quiet, you don’t want those guys finding us. Maybe if they do I’ll let them fuck you nice and deep, fill you up with come.” Sam shudders in Dean’s hold, and a broken moan echoes in the alley. “You don’t get to come until I say you do, do you understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good boy, pet, such a good boy. Turn around and spread ‘em.”

Sam hurries to get his pants undone, pulling them down his thighs so his ass is exposed to the cool night’s air. He shivers again when Dean’s slick fingers trace through the crack of his ass.

Dean throws the used packet of lube to the side and focuses on fingering his pet open for his cock.

“Gonna make you ride me, Sammy, gonna have you come on my cock like a good pet.”

“God, Dean, want you in me, please.”

“Yeah? You want my cock? I haven’t even put three fingers in ya yet, Sam, think you can take me?”

“Yeah, yeah, need you, don’t care.”

Dean grabs another pack of lube from his wallet and smears it all over his cock, and the excess in Sam’s hole.

“Gonna fuck you now. Fuck you nice and deep.”

Dean nudges the wet, pink head of his dick into Sam’s slick hole and keeps pushing against the resistance of his body until he bottoms out.

Sam’s whining and keening, making all these delicious noises Dean wants to swallow. They make his cock twitch, and he reaches around with a lube-wet hand to rub Sam off.

“Yeah, just like that,” Dean growls in his ear, and he latches on to Sam’s neck until he comes. “Come, Sam, shit, come for me, pet.”

Sam shouts, and Dean muffles it with a clean palm, using the other to stroke him through his orgasm while thrusting his way through his own.

Dean pulls out when he’s done, and he pushes his come back inside of Sam when it drips out.

“S-so good, so good, Sammy.”

“Yeah, Dean, so big, love your cock.”

“Yeah? Want more?”

“I heard car sex is fun,” Sam says breathlessly, and he grins over his shoulder.

“First one there gets to come first.”

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Other Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/invictusimpala)


End file.
